The Way To A Woman's Heart
by Lucky Seabream
Summary: Originally put up on my old account [Goten's Apprentice], I've decided to repost it here seeing as how that account is no longer in use. Mimi and Matt have been going out for a long time now... Matt's life finally seems to be looking up. Mimi honestly cou
1. Sometimes Love Isn't Healthy

I've decided to upload one of my older stories that haven't been completed yet. I didn't want to just abandon all things of my old account, so I figured I'd put this one up! I haven't converted it out of "P.O.V." format, and I doubt I'll get around to it so I hope it still gets read.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Sometimes, Love Isn't Healthy…_

(Matt's POV)

For once, my life was actually going well… I was getting help for my drinking problem, I managed to find a new job as a producer after my band split up, and I had _her_… At this point, she was all I needed. I was sitting in my truck when my phone rang.

"Talk to me…" I said into the receiver. "Hey honey, it's me…" Mimi said on the other end of the phone. "Hey, how was your day?" I asked while turning the key to my ignition. "It was okay…one of the ladies at the office screwed my design up and so I have to make a whole new one…" I chuckled. "You and your work… Well, I'm gonna be home soon…so get ready…" "Okay then…" She said. I hung up.

Today was Mimi's birthday and I was planning a surprise party… I picked up the phone and called Tai. "Hey Tai, is everyone ready yet?" I asked. "Yeah…but you better hurry…I can't hold this position forever…" He said jokingly. As I hung up I pulled into Mimi's apartment complex.

She walked out to the car and got in. "So where are you taking me again?" He asked. "I told you, Tai wanted us over at his house…" I said turning into the beltway. "Oh…well, I hope it's for good reason, I'm going to miss my favorite show!" She said. I chuckled.

As they turned the corner into Tai's parking lot, I got out the truck. He opened the door for Mimi and helped her out. "Wow…you feeling okay Matt? You've never really been the gentleman type…" She said walking up the porch stairs to Tai's house. "Well, what can I say? Things have changed…" I said. Taking out the spare key to Tai's house, he opened the door.

He led Mimi inside and turned on the lights. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Everyone jumped up from their hiding places, Izzy knocking over a CD rack in the process. "OW!" He yelled.

Mimi almost fell back, half from excitement and half from surprise. She took a glimpse at Matt and saw him grinning at her. "Happy birthday, honey…" He said. He kissed her and headed over to the dining table.

"So…let's eat!" He said. And with that, the party began. Everyone was talking, joking and laughing it up. Something seemed to be bothering Izzy though…

(Izzy's POV)

I sighed. Sitting down in the chair at the table, swirling my champagne in my glass. Looking around, I saw everyone with someone… TK had Kari, Tai had Sora, Matt had Mimi, and even Joe had found someone to date. I took a swig from the glass and poured myself another cup.

_You never did have good luck with relationships…_ A voice said in my mind. And for once I had to agree with it… Middle school, I'd gone out with one of girls on the cheerleading team only to find out that she was cheating on me…with the head of the soccer team…which so happened to be Tai…

We'd gotten into somewhat of a fight, needless to say, I lost… So, after a 1-week suspension, I made up with him. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "You alright Izzy?" I looked up to see Kari, crouching down in front of me. "Yeah…I'm fine…hey is there anymore cake?" I asked.

She nodded. "But were about to play some DDR…come on you know you want to…" She said pulling him out of the chair… He sighed. "I guess I will…" _Anything to take my mind off it…_ He thought. So, after tying with Joe's date for last, I headed back to my spot. But not before grabbing some cake.

I sighed to myself and took a bite… Though there was that one girl…the one who I never was able to get over… No matter how hard I tried… Just then I heard a sort of squishing noise. Reverting out of my state of sorrow, I saw that someone has smeared cake down Mimi's shirt. "Oh…you!" She said. Taking some ice cream, she threw it at Matt's face.

He ducked, but not fast enough, and some managed to get on the side of his face. "FOOD FIGHT!" TK yelled. I groaned. This was not good. I quickly darted into a room, narrowly dodging piece of flying cake, spaghetti, rice and ice cream.

"Well, at least now I don't have to worry about anything happening…" He said falling onto the bed. Apparently, he'd walked into the guest room. Suddenly, he noticed the noise die down outside. "Well, that was an abrupt fight…" He said. Opening the door, he peeked his head out. "Hello? Anyone out there?" He couldn't see anyone…

What happened next caught him by surprise. He was tackled by Tai! "GET HIM!" He yelled. Almost immediately, they began to pelt various foods at him. "Hey, c'mon! Lemme go!" He yelled while they tossed food at him. "Let me…GO!" He yelled. Mustering up all his energy he managed to fling Tai off of him. Izzy sighed. He stared at everyone. "Thank you…now, if you'll excuse me, I've got something to do…" He said. Forcing his way through the still stunned group, he took his jacket and headed out the door. The closing of it seemed to finally register in their minds because less than 10 seconds afterwards, everyone began to give aid to Tai.

(Tai's POV)

"Look, you guys I'm fine…it's nothing to be worried about, just a bruise…I've taken worse hits than that…" He said. "But honestly, I'm a bit worried about Izzy, something about him is bothering me…the look in his eyes…it made me feel…I dunno…weird…" He said looking at the group now crowding around him.

"Same here…" Kari said. "I think Izzy may be going through something…perhaps we should leave him alone…" Tai agreed.

(Izzy's POV)

I pulled up to my penthouse. I don't know why I bought it, and it really didn't concern me much at this point anyway… I walked into my work room and began to focus on the only thing that helped get me through these kinds of times anyway…my work…

What do you think is wrong with Izzy? Well, if you want to really find out, then I suggest reading the rest!


	2. Shaping A Square

Disclaimer: Well, the second chapter is finally up! I hope you enjoy, although it is a bit lengthy…Well, have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Shaping A Square_

Sleep didn't come easy that night. I was on my laptop doing something that I could barely remember. I looked at the clock at least ten times, but I can't remember when I fell asleep…I lost track after 2 AM. I awoke to the sound of my radio, I had slept at. Taking a glance at it, the time said 7:30. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while so I decided to take a shower.

As grabbed my towel and bathrobe, a certain song on the radio began to play. I knew it full well, it played everyday on my drive to work. But at this point in time, I didn't feel like hearing it… Removing my shirt, Adam Levine began to sing.

_If I feel so inclined to climb up beside you, would you tell me the time just isn't right…_

I sighed. Fully undressed, I slipped on my bathrobe and walked into the shower. My mind couldn't bear to hear the music, but my ears didn't care, it seemed as though they were determined to focus on his empathetic lyrics.

_If I should ever find the key you hide so well, would you tell me that I can spend the night…_

I turned on the showerhead, and stepped in. The water was cold, and sent a chill up my spine…or maybe it was the music and my nostalgia mixing a painful concoction in the depths of my soul.

_Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder…I still fail to understand what it is about this woman…_

_  
_After lathering up the body wash onto my washcloth, I began to scrub away vigorously away at my skin, fruitlessly hoping that it would get rid of the thoughts in my mind, and the past I wished to return to…

_If I could bottle up the chills that you give me, I'd keep them in a jar next to my bed…_

I sighed and let the water wash the soap off my body. Some parts looked slightly red, possibly bruised from the intense scrubbing that I put onto my weak shell of a body.

_If I should ever draw a picture of a woman, it is you that would come flowing from my pen…_

I stepped out the shower and began to dry myself off. Walking to the sink, I stared at myself in the mirror. I had grown a few muscles, from the exercise I'd put myself through in my earlier years. My hair was matted down on my face due to the water… And it felt like that if someone was standing behind me and looked at me, they'd be able to see right through me…

_Leaving your clothes on the floor, making me walk out the door and I still fail to understand what it is about this woman…_

I forced the toothpaste onto my toothbrush, and began to brush vigorously, still hoping to rid myself of my depression…

_Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun, and as you burn me, I am screaming out for more…Take every drop of liquid heat that I've become, pop me open spill me out onto the floor._

Finishing, I walked out to my closet, it didn't really matter what I wore as I was pretty sure I wasn't going out today… The song had finished, which was a load off my mind. Picking out a plain white shirt and jeans, I slipped them on. I went out to my kitchen and took out some eggs, bread and a frying pan. I cracked the eggs and set them in the pan, when I was interrupted by my phone.

I picked it up and spoke into the receiver. "Hello?" I said going back to the stove. "He—hello?" A person said from the other end. The voice sounded familiar. "Yes?" I said flipping my eggs. "Hey…Izzy…" I heard a sob from the other end. Whoever it was, this didn't sound good…

"Hey…this is Yolei…" She said sniffling. "Oh…hey…something bothering you?" I said taking the bread out the toaster and turning off the stove. I took out a plate and set the food on it. "Well, do you think I could come over? I think it'd be better to talk about in private." I placed the plate on the table and mentally sighed. "Okay...if you want I could come and get you…" I said

"No…I'll come by myself." She said. I hung up the phone. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to break out the extra plates…" Trudging back to the kitchen I pulled out another plate, and began to cook.

After about half an hour, the doorbell buzzed. I got off the couch and opened it. In the threshold stood Yolei. She sure had grown...she wasn't even wearing those glasses anymore…she apparently had gotten contacts… It made me forget that we were about the same age. I moved out the way to let her in.

We sat down at the table and I began to eat. "So…what seems to be the problem…I thought I heard you crying earlier. She smiled and nodded. "Yes…something happened…" She said looking down. "Oh?" I said craning my head to get a good look at her face.

"Well, you know Ken and I have been going out for a while now…and we've recently been having relationship troubles…" I nodded taking a swig from my glass of orange juice. "And recently…well, Ken had gotten me pregnant…" I nearly spit the orange juice out of my mouth. She nodded. "Yeah…and well, Ken sort of kicked me out…" I nodded. "Well, why did you call me?" I asked finishing my breakfast. "I was wondering if I could stay here until he calmed down."

I shrugged. "Make yourself at home…" She nodded and stood. "My stuff is out in the car." Taking the hint, I stood and followed her out to her car, and lugged her bags into the guest room. "Stay as long as you need, the spare key's in your closet…you can come and go as you please." I said bowing and leaving the room.

Walking back to my room I sighed, it was going on 12… I had nothing to do for the rest of the day, and I had a depressed woman in the other room. "Well, it would nice for us to catch up…and she doesn't _look _like she's feeling her best…" Grinning I stood. Walking out to the guest room, I knocked on the door. "Yes?" I heard come from the other side. "May I come in?" I asked looking through the crack in the door.

I heard the doorknob twist and the door opened. Yolei stood her hair out, coming midway down her back. She had on a towel that I suspected belonged to me. "Oh…was I interrupting something? I could come back afterwards…" I blushed. I hadn't exactly seen a girl in this aspect for a while.

She shook her head. "No…it's fine…unless you don't feel comfortable around me…" She said holding her head down. "No…it's not that…" I said walking inside. It looked eerily clean, possibly due to the fact that I rarely had guests. "I just wanted to ask you something…'" I said trying to keep my eyes from her, lest it lead to things…

"Oh?" She said sitting on the bed. "Well, I didn't exactly have anything planned and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out later, just to take your mind off things…" I suggested. She nodded. "I'd like that…" She said smiling.

I walked out the room smiling mentally. _At least one of us would have a good evening_.

(Yolei's POV)

I stood in the bathroom, eyeing myself in the mirror. To a normal person out on the street, I'd like any other normal woman. But inside, I felt like a wreck. Izzy was the only person I could talk to…he was always so patient and understanding… I sighed an headed over to the bathtub.

Kneeling over it, I turned on the faucet. Closing the drain, I sat in the tub letting the water rise to my neck as I gradually sunk lower.

I began to recount the past 24 hours…

Walking into our apartment, I saw Ken sitting at the dining room table. "So…what's the verdict…" He said not even sparing me a glance. "The doctor says I might be pregnant…" I said. I had always figured Ken to be a level-headed person…but I guess, as with all people, certain things can push you over the edge.

Next thing I knew, he was flinging whatever he could touch and cursing me, our possible unborn child, and the world. He and I both knew that we couldn't handle being parents, we both had just gotten out of college!

After he calmed down enough for me to talk to him, I told him that the doctor could've been wrong…it happened before many times… He then said that it'd be best that we probably take some time away from each other…to sort things out…

I agreed. And that's how I ended up here… Now that I think about it…I could barely remember the night he had gotten me pregnant… Snapping out of my trance, I took my washcloth and the soap I'd packed with me and washed myself off.

Stepping out of the tub, I watched the water being sucked down the drain. Wrapping the towel around myself, I walked to my closet and searched through it, looking for something to wear... Knowing Izzy, he'd probably pick a fancy restaurant and then to a movie…

He always seemed like the perfect gentleman. I always liked him for that, so I couldn't understand why he acted the way he did. Finally picking out a dress, I set it on the chair and slipped on some jeans and a black shirt. The black shirt had writing on it that said: "I was with stupid, we broke up…"

(Izzy's POV)

It sounded like Yolei had finally gotten out of the bathroom. I had picked out what I was going to wear, but it was a bit wrinkled so I decided to iron it out. Seeing Yolei walk out into the hallway I snickered lightly at her shirt. She noticed my action and looked at me. "What's so funny?" She said.

Regaining my composure, I plugged out the iron. "Your shirt, it's funny…" I said. "Oh…" She said looking down at it. I put the iron away and hung the shirt up. She looked really enticing in her outfit. The pants hugged her body not too tightly and the shirt really showed off her chest.

_Gotta stop thinking like that… She's Ken's girl…_ I looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 1:20. It seemed Yolei had left my room. I could hear the TV outside and I figured that she was watching it… For once in the day, I felt unusually tired. Lying down on my bed, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

(Yolei's POV)

Getting off the couch, I walked into the kitchen. I hadn't had anything to eat since Izzy made me breakfast this morning. Opening the fridge, I managed to find some leftover Chinese food. I put it in the microwave and sat at the table.

It had gotten unusually quiet. Walking to Izzy's room, I saw the door cracked open. I peeked inside and saw him asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful… I remember back in high school, I used to have a really bad crush on him…I never actually knew if he noticed…

I was snapped out of my reverie by the beeping of the microwave. I took the food out the microwave and sat down to eat. I heard a shuffle coming from Izzy's room. I figured that he had woken up. I smiled and put the food on the counter. Taking a look at the clock, the time had said 4:00…

Izzy walked out of his room looking well dressed. He smiled and motioned to the door. "Shall we?" He asked smiling. I nodded and stood up, heading for the door.

(Izzy's POV)

I sped onto the highway; most of the car ride was filled in silence. I hate using cliché's but you honestly could cut the tension with a knife… Pulling into the restaurant parking lot, I turned off the car. I opened the door and walked over to the passenger side of the car, opening Yolei's door and helping her out.

I walked her into the restaurant and headed up to the podium where a waiter stood. "I called earlier…" I said jerking my thumb to the booth in the back. The waiter nodded and led us over to the booth. Sitting down across from Yolei I picked up the menu and began scanning it looking for something good to eat.

Picking out the steak I set the menu down and began to stare at Yolei. "Something the matter?" She said noticing that I was glaring at her. I blushed and hid my face behind the menu. "No nothing…" The waiter came by and we ordered our food. After about an hour of eating, and failed conversation, we headed back to the car.

Sitting inside, I turned to face her. "So…what movie do you wanna see?" I said smiling. "Well, I've always wanted to see Four Brothers…I heard it was good." I nodded. "Well then, Four Brothers it is!" I turned on the car and drove literally right across the street to the mall. We walked to the movie theatre and got our food.

We walked into the movie room, a few minutes before the previews began to play. Around 3 hours later, the movie had finished. Yolei had come out the theatre crying, I'd came out laughing. "Man…that was a good movie!" I said smiling. Yolei wiped her eyes and nodded. "I'm still a bit sad that Jack died…it wasn't fair!" I sighed. "Well, there had to be some drama…"

She nodded. "Thanks for the night…I really owe you…" She said. "No problem! Anytime!" I said grinning. I led her back to the car, and hopped in. Driving onto the beltway, I headed home. After about 3 songs, and 5 commercials on Oxy-Clean, we got to the house. I opened the door and let her in.

I sat down on the couch a turned on the TV, switching it to House. "Ah…just in time!" I said. Kicking back my feet, and leaning back into the couch I turned up the TV.

(Yolei's POV)

Izzy had been so nice to me the past few hours…Ken never had time to do this kind of stuff for me… I stood in front of the mirror, pulling a long white shirt over my body. Walking back out to the living room, I saw Izzy watching TV. I sat down next to him smiling. "Hey Izzy…whatcha watching?" I asked sitting closer to him.

"Oh…House…I'm trying to catch up on the missing episodes." He said smiling. "Oh…that's nice…" I began fiddling with my fingers. I was getting nervous. I'd never been around Izzy and was actually alone with him… My high school characteristics were starting to unfold. I was getting jittery and anxious.

"Hey, Izzy…there's something I need to tell you…" I said edging closer to him. "Oh…what is it?" He said smiling. "Well, you might wanna turn off the TV…this may take a while…" I said. He nodded. Turning off the TV, he shifted his body so that he was facing me. "So…what is it?" He said.

"Well, you know that Ken and I have been dating since our senior year in high school…but…before then, and probably to this day…I've always had a secret admiration for someone…" I said. He nodded. "Well, who is this someone?" He said raising an eyebrow. "It's you…" I stopped. "Ever since the first time I saw you…I'd fallen in love with you…you were smart, funny, nice, and always knew the right thing to do…"

He said nothing. "Well, I've never actually been alone with you…and I never thought I'd be able to handle being with you by myself…but now…I just want to see something…" I said, my face edging closer to his. His breath was getting heavy, he was getting nervous…it made him look even cuter…

"Kiss me…" I whispered. Without even waiting for a response, I locked my lips with his…

(Izzy's POV)

Her lips felt soft, and moist…she was probably wearing lip gloss. This was probably the first time I'd actually kissed a girl and felt some kind of attraction to her… She edged closer onto me; at this point she was literally on my lap. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and began to play with mine.

She moved her hands and clasped them with mine, and guided them under her shirt and to her breasts. She slowly began to use her hands to massage them. Getting the hint, I took control of my hands again, still massaging them. She slipped her right hand into my pants; she slowly began to grope my erection.

I broke the kiss and gazed at her. "Yolei…we shouldn't be doing this…what'll happen when Ken finds out?" I asked. She held her finger up to my lips. "Shh…Ken doesn't have to know…" She said softly. I shook my head. "Yolei…I don't feel right doing this…you're a very nice woman…and I must admit that I have a soft spot for you…but I don't think we should be doing this behind Ken's back…"

She sighed and stared at me. Or some reason, the way she looked at me made me feel bad… I know that she had really liked me in high school, everyone had…but to express it now…when Ken and her were doing so well together, I felt bad… "Please…Izzy, just tonight…" Tears began to stain her extremely long shirt. I honestly couldn't stand to see a woman I knew fall to pieces like this…especially over me…

I sighed. I could give no answer…I didn't know what to say… So I kissed her… This obviously was what she was looking for. She wrapped her arms around me, and forced her body onto me, causing me to fall over onto the couch. She straddled my waist, rubbing her groin area against my erect member.

I moved the kiss down to her neck. I kissed her gently above her collarbone. I licked it softly and she shivered. "Izzy…please…don't stop…" I broke the kiss and blew on the spot where I licked her. She shivered and giggled. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down.

She slipped down her panties and spread her legs and looked at me pleadingly. "Izzy…please…take me…" I couldn't have disagreed with her, Id gone this far and I would've felt horrible stopping now… I slipped my erection into her and she moaned. "Izzyyyyyyyyy…please…faster…" I gradually began to thrust faster.

(Yolei's POV)

I was getting hotter by the second…Izzy was so good…my pleasure was mounting as he went faster. I moaned. I collapsed onto him…I was so weak. I moaned as he ejected his juices into me. I smiled weakly up at him and fell asleep…


End file.
